Luke and Maxine
by Morgie Pie Pie
Summary: This is the story of how Luke and Maxine met. With a little more. Everyones a little OOC. Rated T for reasons. One-shot.


"Mom, how did you and Dad meet?" Jake asked as he climbed into his mother's lap.

"Well it's a long story." Maxine warned. Jake shrugged as he got comfortable on her lap. "Okay, why don't you find your Dad and he can help me tell you?"

"Okay." Jake got down of her lap and went to the barn to find his father. "Dad! Daddy! Where are you?" Jake yelled. Kit heard Jake's yelling and came over with Nate, Adam, Seth, Bryan, and Quinn trailing behind.

"Why are you looking for Dad?" Kit asked Jake.

"Mom said to find him so they can tell me how they met." Jake explained. "Dad!"

"That sounds intresting. I'll help you find him." Kit offered.

"I'll help too." Nate said. Pretty soon they were all looking for their Dad.

"DAD! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" They all yelled looking.

"I'm right here boys! Now, what do you need?" Luke said leaving a stall. They all ran toward their dad.

"We want to know how you and Mom met so we asked Mom and she said to get you so you could help her tell us." Kit explained as the rest nodded. Luke rubbed his chin.

"Okay, it's a good story. Alright." Luke start walking to the house. The boys ran to the house and found spots to sit. Luke walked in and kissed Maxine's cheek before sitting inthe loveseat with hear. The boys all crowded around sitting pretzel style on the floor.

"I was 18 when I first noticed your mom. She was 17..."

* * *

><p><em>Homecoming football game along time ago<em>

* * *

><p>"You got this Ely!" The fans cheered. <em>You bet I do! <em>Luke thought to himself.

"Hut! The ball was in Lukes hands. He was looking for an open teamate. _There!_ Luke got ready to throw. When out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small blonde cheerleader. _Wow! _Luke froze and stared at the blonde she hadn't noticed him yet. She was cheering her little heart out. Just then a guy form the other team broke though the defenses.

"ELY!" _Huh? Oh shoot!_ Luke threw the ball at right as he was hit. Lucky for Luke someone on his team caught it.

"Time!" Luke's coach called. The team jogged over. "Ely! That was to close what's your problem. You can't freeze up like that. Even when we are winning 36 to 18! They could catch up and if you don't get your head in the game I'm taking you out! Got that?"The coach yelled.

"Yes sir." Luke nodded.

"Good, now let's get in there and win!" The coach yelled "1-2-3 Team!"

"Let's go Arrows!" The cheerleaders cheered. Luke smiled at the blonde. She was cute.

"Come on Ely! You got this!" _I do! I'm going to make her want me!_

_"_Hut!" The ball was in his hands again. He wasn't going to get distracted this time! He threw the ball. It was caught!

"Touch down by 43! Arrows now at 42!" The announcer said into the microphone.

* * *

><p>"Good job Arrows!" The cheerleaders cheered. The blonde smiled. <em>That Quarter back is cute. For what I can see of him. I think his names Luke.<em>

* * *

><p>Pretty soon the Arrows won the game. Most of the school headed to the gym for the homecoming dance.<em> I bet that cheerleader is here. <em>Luke thought as he enetered the gym.

"Hi Luke. You did amazing as usual!" The head cheerleader, Lisa, said as she latched on to Luke's side. Not only was she head chearleader but, she was Luke's girlfriend.

"Thanks Lisa." Luke sighed. He forgot about his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Maxine entered the gym. She immedatily spotted the quarterback. He had the head cheerleader at his side. Maxine sighed. <em>Of course he was taken.<em>

"Hey baby. How are you." The star basketball player said as he put his arm around Maxine. _And so are you._

"I'm good." Maxine said.

* * *

><p>Luke turned around. <em>There she is! Oh, great she's with him! I offfical hate him! Wait, I have a girlfriend. <em>Luke sighed. _This is going to be a long night of arguing with myself._

* * *

><p>It was a long night for both of them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four days later<em>

* * *

><p>"Maxine, there's a man who will be able to help you with this report. He's agreed. All you have to do is call and set up a meeting." The teacher said handing her a slip of paper with the a name and number on it. It said:<p>

MacAurther Ely

555-5555

"Thank you." Maxine said as she left the room. She had to do a report on Native Americans. This man was supposed to be able to help her get some good infermation. The last bell rang and Maxine headed home in her car. She set her stuff down by the door and went to the phone. She dailed the number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A husky male voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Mr. MacAurther Ely." Maxine said into the phone.

"Just a second." The voice said into the phone before yelling to someone. There was a shuffling on the other line. "Here ya go."

"Hello. Mac speaking." An older male voice said.

"Hi I'm Maxine. I'm doing a report on Native Americans and my teacher said you could help me. I was wondering if there was a time we could meet up and you could help me?" Maxine said into the phone.

"Yes, of course does today work?" Mac asked.

"Yes it does." Maxine smiled. Mac gave her instructions on how to get there. "Thank you sir." Maxine hung up and grabbed her backpack and keys before gettin in the car.

* * *

><p>Maxine pulled up to a small house. She got out and went up to the door and knocked. The door opened.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke and Maxine stared at each other. <em>It's them!<em>

_"_Um, I'm Luke." Luke said rubbing the back of his neck before sticking his hand out.

"I'm Maxine." Maxine took Luke's hand and shook it.

Luke snorted.

"What?" Maxine asked.

"Sorry, it's just Maxine sounds like a name for a big yellow Lab." Luke smiled.

Maxine frowned. "That's hurtful."

Luke frowned. "You didn't let me finish. Your name sounds like a name for a big yellow Lab. I happen to love big yellow labs' names and the people who have them." Luke flirted.

"Nice save, but it's still mean." Maxine smiled slightly.

"Sorry. Now you're here to see my dad right?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I am. Believe it or not, I'm not here to have my name be made fun of." Maxine smiled flirting.

"It's so fun though." Luke flirted back. "Come on in." Luke opened the door all the way. Maxine entered the house. Luke pointed at the couch. "Sit."

"Your really taking this big yellow lab thing to far." Maxine warned smiling.

"Sorry. Dad, Maxine's here!" Luke called down a hall. Mac came into the livingroom.

"Hello." Mac said as he sat down in a chair. "I hope Lucis didn't do anything dumb." Mac smiled.

"Other than impling my name is better suited for a big yellow lab, no." Maxine smiled.

"Well, I hope he didn't offend you much. If it makes you feel better he likes labs." Mac smiled.

"I told her that." Luke smiled. "Can I stay?"

"Sure it doesn't bother me." Maxine answered.

"You could be working with that mare of yours but, I suppose you might learn something about yourself if you stay." Mac said.

"Mare?" Maxine asked.

"Female horse." Luke answered.

"You have horses?" Maxine asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you didn't see 'em?" Luke asked.

"No, I like horses." Maxine smiled.

"Maybe later I can show you a couple." Luke offered.

"That be awesome!" Maxine smiled brightly.

"We should probably start on your report." Mac said with a smile. He had a feeling that girlfriend of Lucis's wasn't going to be Lucis's girlfriend soon and if Maxine had a boyfriend she wasn't going to keep him around soon.

"Of course!" Maxine said grabbing her pen and notebook.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir. That was very helpful." Maxine said standing up.<p>

"Your welcome. It's almost 7:30 why don't you stay for supper. I'll start it and Luke can show you the horses." Mac offered.

"Oh, I couldn't." Maxine said.

"Oh, yes you can." Luke smiled at her.

"Well, I guess I could but, I need to call home and tell them." Maxine smiled.

"The phones over there." Luke pointed as Mac went in to the kitchen.

Maxine called home and explained. "Okay, let's go see the horses." Luke lead Maxine to a barn. He pointed to each horse and explained if it was a mare, stallion, or gelding. What breed it was and what that meant. All of them were either, Paints, Palominos, Appaloosas, or Quarter Horses. "They're all so pretty." Maxine smiled when a Palomino whuffled her hair.

"Yeah." Luke smiled. "You're dating that basketball star aren't you?" He asked his smile slipping from his face.

"Yeah," Maxine frowned. "You're dating the head cheerleader, right?"

"Yeah," Luke's frown got bigger. "Though I'm not sure why."

"Me neither." Maxine nodded as she patted the Palomino.

"Then why are you still dating him/her?" They asked each other.

"I don't know." They both shrugged.

"If neither of us are sure why don't we break-up with them?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Maxine shrugged.

"How 'bout I'll break-up with Lisa if you break-up with what's his face?" Luke offered.

"First of all, his name is John. Second of all, you've got a deal." Maxine smiled.

"Now, how do we seal this deal?" Luke asked.

"I've got an idea." Maxine smiled.

"Me too." Luke smiled as he leaned in and kissed Maxine soundly on the lips. Maxine smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>"That's how you guys got together?" Kit asked. Luke nodded. "Cool!"<p>

"Jake, why did you want to know?" Maxine asked.

"Grandfather told me it was a good story." Jake shrugged.

"When did you decide to get married?" Kit asked.

Maxine blushed.

"We didn't really have a choice thanks to you." Luke answered. "But, that's another story."

"Huh?" All seven boys asked.

"Never mind." Luke chuckled.

"Do you still tease Mom about her name?" Bryan asked.

"Not in along time." Luke answered. Maxine smiled. "Maxine stay!" Luke got up and let the room.

"See what you did boys!" Maxine laughed.

Luke entered the room with a big box in his hands. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to her." The boys crowded around. Maxine lifted the lid and a little German Shepered puppy climbed out. "It's not a yellow lab but, happy anniversary!" Luke smiled.

"She's adorable! I'm going to call you Gal!" Maxine cradled the puppy. "Thank you."

"Thank Jake. He helped me." Luke smiled picking up his youngest son.

"Thank you Jake." Maxine smiled.

"Your welcome Mommy." Jake smiled.

"You boys go play with Gal. While me and your mom talk." Luke said as he set Jake down. Jake ran over to get the puppy and they all left the house.

"Talk?" Maxine asked with a smile.

"Or you could thank me." Luke shrugged. Maxine stood up and kissed Luke on the lips and then they...


End file.
